


Maybe You Could Show Me?

by someones_fallen_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, I wanted this to be more erotic but it was my first destiel fic, In the bunker, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, dean!cas, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someones_fallen_angel/pseuds/someones_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are in the bunker when Cas has an "emergency" and needs Dean's assistance. Some friendly help ends up starting an entirely new chapter in the lives of the two men who already have a profound bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Could Show Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic, so please be kind. :)  
> I would appreciate feedback as long as it is not anything rude! 
> 
> Lemme know what you think, and enjoy my fluff!

Dean stood in the kitchen of the bunker, eyes intent on the masterpiece in front of him. He was almost drooling over the thing as he made the final adjustment.

“There. Perfect. This’ill be the best damn sandwich I’ve ever had. A week on the road without a good meal. Mmm.”

He lifted his thumb to his mouth and quickly licked the smudge of mustard off of it, then picked up the plate and began walking to the table, anticipation in his eyes, ready for his feast.

“Crap. Forgot the beer,” Dean grunted to himself as he wheeled around to go back to the kitchen.

As he spun on his heel, suddenly Castiel was in front of him, right in his way. Dean ran smack into him, plate and sandwich smashing to the floor, turning into a heap of glass shards and sliced turkey.

“Ahhhg! Damnit Cas! My precious sandwich! Look what you made me do. This better be pretty damn important, angel boy,” Dean spewed, furious.

Cas looked at Dean with his big blue eyes, with embarrassment and guilt.

“I am very sorry, Dean. I did not know you would be walking here at this moment…I was in too much of a hurry to locate you exactly. I was in my room, and…”

“Wait a minute. You were in your damn ROOM and you zapped yourself here instead of walking? Christ Cas, you lazy sonofabitch. What the hell was so important?”

“Right. Sorry. Well, uh, I am supposed to be meeting Meg tonight. We are going to go out on a…a ‘date.’ We’re going on a date to some movie place she used to go to when she was human.”

Dean looked at the rumpled angel with annoyance and crossed his arms. 

“And what’s your problem? Afraid you won’t be able to get it up?” Dean chuckled at his quip.

“I do not understand what you mean by ‘it,’ Dean. But I do not believe that is my problem, no. I do not know what I should wear, but I believe I should not wear the same thing I always wear. Right? And there is something else, but I do not think you would help me with it…” Cas replied, looking down at his scuffed shoes. 

“Ahh, so let me get this straight – you flap on in here and make me drop the world’s best sandwich, because you’re having a wardrobe crisis? Typical. Ugh. Okay, just let me clean this up,” Dean said as he squatted down to pick up the mess.

Castiel thanked Dean and grabbed the broom from the closet for him. After Dean wiped the mustard and tomato off of the floor, he looked longingly into the trash at his heap of a once beautiful sandwich, and his stomach grumbled, angry. 

“Okay Cas, let’s make this quick. I’m wilting away to nothing, here.”

“You look fine to me, Dean. Are you sure you ---” 

“Cas, dude. It was a joke. I was being sarcastic. God, I hope Meg isn’t expecting much…” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

Dean lead the trench-coat angel down the grey hallway of the bunker to his bedroom, and once they walked in, Dean headed straight to the large closet in the corner. 

“Just stand there and don’t touch anything. I don’t want anything else broken,” Dean said gruffly, hunger pains making him cranky.

As Dean shuffled around in his closet for a moment looking for something date-worthy for his angel, Castiel stood at the foot of Dean’s bed with his hands draped casually at his sides, looking at all of the pictures and knick-knacks scattered around the room. Cas squinted his eyes at a picture on Dean’s nightstand, curious as to what it was. Surely it was something important to the hunter, if he kept it so close to him. His curiosity got the better of him, and Cas took several silent steps toward the nightstand until he could clearly make out the picture. 

Cas understood instantly why Dean kept that particular photograph beside him at night. It was a family picture – from before the fire. An image of little Dean, with a big gap-toothed grin, hugging the waist of his mother, who was holding baby Sammy. John was at the other side of Mary, slightly blurry from running back into the frame. Dean’s face was pure and innocent, full of love for his mother and the pride of being a big brother. 

Without knowing he had done so, Cas picked up the framed photo, and a silent tear ran down his rosy cheek. He stared into the eyes of that little boy, saddened by the way fate had dealt him such a horribly brutal hand. Cas was so enthralled with the picture, he hadn’t heard Dean approach him.

“She was beautiful, wasn’t she?” Dean asked, surprisingly not furious that Castiel had touched his most prized possession.

Cas looked up at Dean, tears welling in his eyes, and nodded. 

For a moment, the men just stared at each other, until Dean cleared his throat loudly and took the photo from Cas and set it back on the nightstand.

“Errr, yeah. Okay man. Try these on and lemme see,” Dean said, with a slight crack in his voice.

Dean expected Castiel to at least turn around to change his clothes, but instead the angel stripped right in front of him, with no shame. Dean awkwardly turned away a bit, intending on finding a few more outfits, but his eyes lingered on the body of the angel for an unnecessary moment. He felt his face flush red, pushing down the thoughts in his head. Fighting back the bitter sting of jealousy he had over the idea of Meg getting to share a night with Cas, while he would be alone in the bunker. He erased the thought from his mind, unsure as to why he even cared. Cas was his friend. Sure, they had some kind of “profound bond” since the whole “I raised you from perdition,” thing, but it was purely a friendly or perhaps brotherly way. Dean rubbed his temples a moment, and swallowed hard, before turning his head slightly to see if Cas was done.

He turned just as the angel was buttoning up the light blue shirt Dean had provided. Dean’s breath actually caught slightly at the sight of Cas’ toned chest, but then he felt wrong for looking, and worse yet, admiring another man’s body. He hadn’t suspected much from the little nerdy dude with wings.

“Dean, does this look alright?” Cas asked, with a furrowed brow.

Dean was unsure how to respond when Castiel turned to face him, and he saw the angel-man in full. He looked…amazing. sexy. smart. confident. able. irresistible…in the light blue button-down, and dark stone-washed fitted jeans perfectly accentuating his legs and ass.

“Uhh…hmm. Yeah! Wow, dude. That looks good. Definitely suits you. I think we found you an outfit!” Dean replied, mentally scolding himself for sounding too excited. “Hang on. Let me fix those buttons, though.”

Dean took a step towards Cas and reached up to unbutton the top two buttons on the shirt, letting Cas’ chest peek out just a little. Dean felt his treacherous hands tremble a little when they brushed the warm skin on Cas’ neck.

“There. Now she won’t be able to resist you! Oh, hey…uhh, what was that other thing you said I probably wouldn’t help you with, man?” Dean asked, honestly curious.

Castiel shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor...looking entirely too human. He was nervous to ask Dean for advice on such a topic. He was not used to feeling such a…human emotion, but being around the Winchesters for so long had an effect on him.

“Ummm. Well, I am unsure on how to show my affections. I mean, I do not know how kiss…properly. Can you possibly explain it to me?”

Dean was not expecting that. He was sure that his face was red, and he was uncertain on how to reply.

“Ha..uh..well…. I don’t really know how to explain that one to ya, bud. It’s just kind of something that you feel. You don’t think about it. It just happens. And the only thing that makes you better at it is practice…which I know doesn’t help much, sorry,” Dean answered, as he turned back towards the closet to put away the unused clothes, still blushing. 

“I see. I still do not quite understand, but I hope that I will succeed, if it gets to that point. But thank you for your assistance, and for the clothes,” Castiel replied.

“No problem, man. Glad to help.”

A few minutes passed as Dean slowly put the clothes back into their rightful place. He was sure that Cas had gone back to his own room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped.

“Dean, I –”

“Damnit Cas! Get outta my ass! I thought you left already,” Dean yelled.

“I-I am sorry, Dean. I just had an idea…” Cas said, with a slight stutter.

“Spit it out, Cas,” Dean said, calming down slightly.

“What if you showed me how to, uh, kiss? So that way I know what to do…with Meg, I mean,” Cas blurted out.

Dean was a little stunned, but not entirely against it. He looked at Cas, and then at the floor, as he felt a little something stir in his pants. 

“Uhh. Yeah, okay, I guess I can maybe do that. Just to help,” Dean squeaked out.

“What do I do first, Dean?” Cas asked, full of innocence. 

“Put your hands on my hips, and look me in the eye.”

Cas did as he was told, without hesitation, but with a slight blush rising in his cheeks. He also felt something stirring deep within him. He felt as though his heart was going to flutter away. His legs were a little wobbly, but he tried to control it. He didn’t understand what he was feeling.

“Okay, now glance at my lips, then back to my eyes, and smile slightly…. Yeah, like that, just not so strained. Then, when you’re ready, tilt your head to the right, and lean into me, and…kiss.”

Before Dean had the chance to shy away and let his nerves get the better of him, Cas leaned slowly in, almost like he knew what he was doing, and gently placed his lips on Dean’s. Dean took in a sharp breath and lifted his arms and placed them around Cas’ neck. He moved his lips rhythmically with Cas’, going slow and letting his angel get the hang of what was going on. Instead of being disgusted with himself, Dean felt something in his chest open, and a tidal-wave of feelings had rolled through is body, like nothing he had ever felt. He finally admitted to himself that he had wanted to do this for a long time, but didn’t want to give the feeling any credence. For the first time in a long, long, time Dean felt at peace, and as though everything would turn out alright. 

Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas had slid his hands farther down the hunter’s hips, and gave his hip bones a little squeeze. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and couldn’t stop himself from grinding his body against the angel. Dean was pleasantly surprised to discover that the angel was just as aroused as he was. Could Cas be feeling the same things inside?   
Dean moved one hand to the nape of Cas’ neck, and the other on the back of Cas’ head, winding his fingers through the tangle of black hair. He heard Cas make a deep, almost primal, noise in his throat, and Dean smiled, biting the lip of the angel. Without thinking, Dean pushed into Cas, guiding him towards the bed.

The angel broke the kiss only for a moment as they tumbled onto the bed, in order to nibble Dean’s neck. The hunter’s strong hands pushed Castiel down, then his nimble fingers undid the buttons on his shirt. Dean kissed Cas hard, and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. He tasted sweet, and that sweetness reminded him almost of peaches. Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean’s hands on his hot skin, and the pressure of his weight on top of him. He had never experienced such a thing, but he knew immediately that Dean was what he wanted…and Meg was all but forgotten. 

“I thought you said you didn’t know what you were doing, Cas?” Dean murmured between kisses.

He knew ever since he saved Dean from hell that there would be something special between them forever, but he had no clue that it would turn into such a thing. Cas realized in this moment that he loved Dean. He always had. And he wanted to believe that Dean loved him too, and was not simply acting…that he was not still under the impression that he was teaching Cas what to do with Meg. Cas had a feeling that he would be cancelling that date, because all he wanted to do from this point forward, was stay in Dean’s arms. Being held, kissed, touched, and…loved. He wanted to be kept safe and warm by the hunter who he undoubtedly wanted to be with, forever.


End file.
